A Dragons Tigress
by experimenter19
Summary: Natsu doesn't join his team when they go to train for the GMG instead goes on his own and ends up finding his mate Rated M for Language, violence and sexual content COMPLETE
1. training

**first chapter enjoy**

* * *

"Where's Natsu," Lucy said curiously

Lucy is waiting at the train station with the rest of their friends to train for the Grand Magic Games.

"Now that you mention it haven't seen him since we all agreed to train for the games," Erza said

Wasn't long before max showed up to the group with a letter in hand.

"Max what brings you here," Gray said

"Sorry Master wanted me to give this to you guys," Max said handing a letter to Erza

Erza took the letter and opened to see its contents, after a minute a scowl shot across her face.

"What's it say Erza," Lucy said

"That idiot, I'll have to punish him when we meet again," Erza said with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What did Flame Brain do this time," Gray said

"He went to train on his own and happy with him like usual," Erza said as she wrinkled the letter in her hand.

"Your kidding," Lucy said

"Read it yourself," Erza said as she handed to letter to Lucy

"Are you sure this is Natsu, this doesn't sound like him?" Lucy said as she handed it to the other members of their party to read it themselves.

"It's him all right I recognize that handwriting anywhere," Erza said

"So what are we going to," Gray said

With a sigh"If he wants to train on his own that his choice but he will face punishment for this" Erza said

"Hope he doesn't get in over his head," Lucy said

"This is Flame brain we're talking about it's guaranteed to happen," Gray said

"Well we better get a move on then," Erza said

After learning the course of action, Natsu chose the group boarded their train to the arkane resort to prepare for the games.

With Natsu

"Natsu are you sure it was a good idea the go on our own to train for the grand magic games," Happy said from his seat on Natsu shoulder.

"Yes Happy as much as I wanted to my gut told me otherwise besides they would only a be a distraction if I want to get stronger than Erza," Natsu said unaware of what to come of his team.

"When you put it like that good thing we went on our own" Happy said

"Besides if it means not going on those death traps, is fine by me," Natsu said

"Yeah, your one weakness…..transportation" Happy said in a smug tone."

"No fish for a week," Natsu said with a snort

"Oh come on your mean" Happy said with anime tears

"Sorry buddy you brought it on yourself," Natsu said with a smug grin

"So where are we going anyway," Happy said

"Back to where Igneel and I lived, no one should be there allowing me not to hold back," Natsu said ignorant of his inability to eat his flames.

In took the duo a week to make to Natsu old stomping ground and thanks to a run it Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy who formed their guild dedicated to eliminating dark guilds.

He ended up sticking with them for a few days getting a brief rundown of everything they missed over the last seven years.

That not all Natsu couldn't shake the Ultears gaze as she eyed him up and down like a piece of meat but was thankful for her unlocking his second origin.

"Natsu where is the rest of your group anyway," Jellal said

"Ow they went to the Arkane resort to train for the games," Natsu said

"Thank you will see you at the games and thank for agreeing to help us track down the strange magic we sensed every year," Jellal said

"No problem, after all, it's the least I could do for giving me a power boost," Natsu said before heading off.

"What was up with Ultear," Happy said Curiously

"I have a pretty good idea, but it wouldn't have worked out," Natus said

"Why?" Happy said

"Something to do with being a dragon slayer that all your gonna get out of me," Natsu said

"A'man" Happy said pouting

A few days later

"We're here," Natsu said as he gazed upon his old home.

Not too much has changed other than the fauna reclaiming the once proud home of Natsu and Igneel.

The cave had virtually no change other than vines growing all over the entrance. The trees have grown to immense sized thanks to not having to deal with a fire-breathing idiot and his father for 14 years for now.

"Wow this is where you lived Natsu," Happy said with a slight look of shock

"Yeah, I see we'll have to clear away all the brush and some of the trees which won't be a problem as we'll have plenty of firewood. And I smell deer off in the distance so food won't be a problem" Natsu said

"So what are you going to do first," Happy said

"There should be some big rocks nearby to use as weights to give me some resistance," Natsu said

"I wonder if it will be enough thanks to the power boost you got from Ultear," Happy said

"One way to find out," Natsu said as went to work clearing the area.

Two days later

Over the past two days, Natsu cleared away the forest and could see the immediate difference in power as he didn't have to expend too much magic energy compared to before when he was training for the S-class trials.

Breaking the boulders wasn't that much of a pain, but they had to be bigger to allow for more resistance, or he would have to do his training over a more extended session.

"Time to test out this new power I've gained, FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR," Natsu shouts as a torrent of blistering hot flames shot out of his mouth.

The flames were so intense it melted the rocks and caused several trees to catch fire.

Usually, this would be a problem since he can't eat his fire but master his flames to a point where he can halt them from burning more than necessary.

It's a good thing he did otherwise, or he'll be in trouble if the fire got out of hand.

"Wow Natsu I didn't think that level of control of fire was possible," Happy said

"Normally you'd be right, but I've secretly been working on this since we ran into bora, so Erza doesn't beat me into oblivion if the thing get out of hand," Natsu said a shiver went down his spine

"Good idea and you know what's going to happen when we meet up after we're done training right," Happy said as a shiver ran down his spine as well.

"Hopefully we'll be stronger than her by the time the games start," Natsu said with hope in his voice

"I doubt it be we can only hope" Happy said

"Time for food," Natsu said

"Can I have fish now?" Happy said in a pleading voice

"Fine but if you tease me again your not getting fish till after the games," Natsu said

Happy just stayed silent for a moment before reluctantly agree to Natsu's terms; it was one of the hardest decision he's ever made.

"Fine" Happy said in a somber tone getting a smirk out of Natsu.

"Time to set up some targets and training dummy," Natsu said before going to work.

One week later

Knowing how destructive his magic is Natsu made well hopefully more than enough dummies to practice against but only time will tell.

"How many did you make," Happy said surprised at the number of training dummy Natsu made

"I don't know a couple hundred," Natsu said

"I can see that" Happy said after seeing many trees and rock he's cleared away from the land

"Unfortunately if I want them to last I can't use magic" Natsu blankly

"Why?" Happy said

"You saw what happened to that boulder I nailed with my dragon roar," Natsu said

"Good point" Happy said

"Oh yeah I went to the river nearby and got you some fish," Natsu said

he walked to the cave and moved a rock out of the way revealing a hole filled with a large amount of water with fish swimming around.

"Thank you so much," Happy said in delight.

"Hold on a sec remember the deal," Natsu said sternly.

"Yes, I remember" Happy said as forced down from cloud nine.

"Good but make them last as I'm not getting more since I need to train," Natsu said.

"Ok" Happy said before showing down on a fish.

At this Natsu with all his might punched one of his training dummies and believe it or not it didn't break after one hit indicating he won't have to worry about making more for some time.

"Time to have some fun," Natsu said with a smirk.

Natsu charged and gave a devastating uppercut to one of the dummy succeeding in not having the head pop right off.

Next unleashed a barrage of punches on the dummy not leaving a single spot untouched before sweeping its legs and giving a final blow in the torso resulting in a creator forming from the force.

This time the dummy broke but not too much as it's still usable not torso blows.

"Dang thought it would last longer," Natsu said before he realized he might have gone a little overboard indicated by the newly formed creator.

"Look like you better not nail them when the lying flat on the ground, if you want them to last long" Happy, said

"Point taken," Natsu said

After seeing the creator, Natsu made sure not to sweep his dummy till their on their last leg and it's a good thing he did and only went through two more dummies the day.

A week later

After days of training, Natsu learned he went through about three dummy a day and made a choice four days he'll practice against the dummies.

Two days out of the week were used for strength training good thing he didn't destroy all the boulders in the area.

On the seventh day, he would work on his spells and see how strong they are against the mountainside the houses the cave where he grew up.

And of course, he destroys what remains of the training dummies that didn't survive his onslaught with his flames to see how much magic energy he uses.

It's been close to a month since he headed to train and that leaves only two months left meaning he has a month and a half before he has to head back to Magnolia before heading to crocus for the games.

Over the last three weeks of training, he has grown considerably perhaps stronger than Erza but only time will tell.

His magic container has grown considerably and maybe now 50% more magic after his second origin and his efficiency with his spell his increase as well.

All his spell use half the magic energy but at the same intensity, meaning he can fight longer and harder now and he might have a chance at beating Erzal, the stripper, and Laxus.

"Time for the grind again," Natsu thought to himself as he got out more training dummies

However, now he goes through five a day and since he has two months of training left he has plenty of dummies to use since he doesn't want them all the go to waste.

One month later

With two weeks left of training Natsu is easily twice as strong now before, thanks to the increased intensity of his training, he so strong he now uses his second origin as a backup like Ultear mentioned.

In this time he even managed to conjure lightning fire dragon mode as, but it still takes a bit of effort to do and even more, so he made progress on attaining dragon force from what he recalls from his fight with Zero.

He's also almost out of dummies now, and this got him thinking maybe he should sell these to make some extra cash of the side since he made them withstand his power.

"Hey Natsu I'm almost out of fish can you get me more please" Happy said

"Fine since most of the wildlife has left the area and won't be back for some time," Natsu said

With that said the two headed to the nearby river and did some much-needed fishing.

"Hey Natsu how much longer till the games," Happy said

"Another month or so but we're only going to be here for another two weeks cause we have to meet everyone at the guild" Natsu as he felt a bite

"Ok then, how strong do you think everyone will be when we return" Happy said

"I don't know but thank my second origin and my training I think I can beat Erza now," Natsu said with a smirk

"Are you sure, Erza strong?" Happy said

"Positive" Natsu said as his hand became engulfed in fire and lighting magic illustrating his point.

"I still can't believe you manage to master it to that level" Happy said

"Yeah who knows I might even be able to beat laxus now," Natsu said with a chuckle

He was expecting a response from Happy but didn't get any he faces him and sees the problem he doesn't miss out on his precious fish.

"Fine you get one freebie, you have five minutes to get it out of your system," Natsu said

"I doubt it Natsu as strong as you are it took both you and Gajeel to stop him and don't give me the speech how you did it on your own after all if gajeel didn't take that hit you might not be here" Happy said with joy after holding in his snide comment for two months.

"Oh really now, will just have to see when we get back is there anything else you want to say the clocks ticking you have four minutes left," Natsu said

Happy went full force with all his comment on Natsu training, he had 30 seconds to spare after everything was said and done.

"Feel better now," Natsu said

"Aye sir" Happy said

"Good cause you're not getting another one till the games which are a month away," Natsu said

"Natsu I think I got something," Happy said

"You're not alone their"Natsu said

Suddenly they both felt a massive pull of them fishing poles so much, in fact, happy was nearly pulled in.

"I don't think hold on much longer Natsu" Happy said

"Give me your pole I'll see if I can reel them in at once," Natsu said

Happy compiled and gave Natsu his fishing pole and so began the battle between man and fish.

As he struggles the reel in the lines and the force from the fish was pulling him into the ground with each passing second Natsu was sinking into the earth.

This battle went on for several minutes, and fortunately for Natsu, he was able to get out of the ruts he was forming with his feet and found some solid ground giving him the chance to fight back.

Suddenly the fishes he was reeling in turned out to be one massive fish so big it could feed them for a week.

"Come one Natsu you can do it, show that fish who's boss but don't burn it" Happy said

"You got it body," Natsu said cheerfully

The fight between man and fish went on and for an hour straight Natsu fought tooth and nail before ultimately defeating the foe catching the biggest fish he ever caught.

"Wahoo Natsu you showed that fish who's boss" happy said

"Thanks budding now to chow down he should last us a few days," Natsu said

Three days later

"Man Natsu that fish was good hope we can get another one" Happy said

"I hope so too, but I think that might not be an option as it was probably the only one that big," Natsu said

"Hmm oh well at least we have a new memory" Happy said with his chest puffed out in pride

"Couldn't agree more?" Natsu said

"How much longer are we going to be here" Happy sid

"Ten more days then we head back," Natsu said before feeling massive amounts of electricity in the air

Next thing he knows massive bolt of a lightning strike nearby revealing Laxus in the flesh.

"Laxus what are you doing here," Natsu said

I was testing how much magic I use with lightning body didn't realize I'd find you here, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be with Erza and the others" Laxus said

"I decided to train on my own, and this is where I use to live with Igneel before fairy tail," Natsu said

"Damn mind if I look around," Laxus said

"I don't mind since you'll see how far I've come, my camp not too far away," Natsu said

"Lead on," Laxus said

Natsu's camp

Laxus was stunned into silence as right before him he can see the destruction of the mountain face as hardly any of it was left untouched by Natsu flames that's not including the absent forest.

That's not all, part of the mountain that faced his flames melted, therefore, flowing downward forming a massive slab.

Upon closer inspection, it was revealed what remains of the mountain face, and the slab was one massive piece of obsidian.

"Damn that's impressive, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me," Laxus said

"What do you mean by that" Natsu said

"When was the last time you unleashed a roar against this" Laxus said

"Little over a week ago, why do you ask," Natsu said

"I woke up in the middle of the night last week and saw a red glow off in the distance but I was too tired to check it out, the next they I chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me from how tired I was," Laxus said

"How far are you from here," Natsu said

"Not far you see that third mountain range off in the distance" Laxus said

"Yeah," Natsu said

"That where I and the thunder legion are camping at," Laxus said

"If you're that far I wonder how far away Gajeel is," Natsu said

"Don't know?" Laxus said

"Oh one more thing," Natsu said

"What," Laxus said

"I gotta thank you for this" Natsu said as his right hand became engulfed in fire and lightning

"Hmm so you didn't let the power I gave you go to waste, you're using that brain of yours," Laxus said with a smirk.

"Just get out of here, and I'll see you back at the guild," Natsu said in an irritated tone from Laxus comment.

"See ya," Laxus said before disappearing in a bolt of lighting.

"Did you get a read on Laxus power" Happy said

"Yeah I did, and it's hard to tell who the stronger of the two of us, that's including the second origin," Natsu said

"Hmm you might be stronger than Erza than assuming Jellal decides to visit Erza," Happy said

"I doubt he would take that big of a risk, but this is Erza after all meaning Ultear might give them the same boost she did for me," Natsu said

"I want to laugh so bad right now, but I want fish more," Happy said

"Good answer," Natsu said

"Back to training," Happy said

"Took the word out of my mouth," Natsu said before placing a giant boulder on top of him as he did push-ups.

One week later

"Well, that's everything better get back to Magnolia," Natsu said as looks back to his old home.

"How long will it take us to get back to Magnolia," Happy said

"A few days, we're not taking the train," Natsu said fiercely

"Don't have to tell me twice" happy said as he took his seat on Natsu shoulder

It didn't take long for the duo descend the mountain and find a trail back to the main road.

But before long Natsu stopped dead in his tracks eyes going wide as a new scent entered his nose.

He couldn't figure out why but something was intoxicating about it before long his draconian instincts were starting to take over.

"Natsu Are you ok" Happy said in concerned tone after seeing the look in Natsu eyes

"Yeah I'm fine buddy it's just something smells good, and I want to find out what it is first," Natsu said letting his nose take the lead.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I don't want us to be late for the games or Erza will kill us," Happy said

"Oh don't worry about will find the origin then be on our way," Natsu said

"Natsu are you sick or something cause that not like you at all to brush off the possibility of Erza beating you in the ground for being late" Happy said even more concerned for their safety.

"Happy I promise we won't be late for the games if you let me figure out where this scent is coming from and you know I always keep my promises," Natsu said

"Ok then," Happy said in an uneasy tone.

Natsu proceeded to follow this exhilarating scent for some time, how long he doesn't know he would ask happy but this scent was taking control of his entire being,

Before long he started jogging following the smell, Happy had to hold on for dear life for fear of losing track of Natsu.

As Natsu continued to follow the scent he got a better grasp of what it is, it smelled of Lilacs mixed in with something else he can't place his finger on.

After what seemed like hours based on the time of day from Happy's point of view since Natsu was so entranced by this smell he didn't pay attention to the passage of time.

"I hope we don't run into trouble" Happy thought to himself as he never seen Natsu act this way before.

Before long Happy had to activate his wings to keep up with Natsu, before long, he was so focused on the scent he didn't see the ditch before falling in which was on the outside of a small village.

"ow…...dang it," Natsu said as he picked himself up.

"You okay Natsu" Happy said

"Yeah I'm fine, but we're not far, the scent in this village," Natsu said as he regains control of himself for the most part as his instincts are becoming restless.

Happy took his spot on Natsu shoulder" Natsu your not gonna run off on me again right" Happy said in a concerned tone

"Sorry little buddy and no I won't run off again were so close now," Natsu said

Natsu proceeded to weave in and out between building following his nose but keeping control of himself before they found himself near the village inn.

When he looked to the inn, he sees the door open and out walk the source of the intoxicating scent.

Out walk the most beautiful woman Natsu has ever seen, everything about his was striking from his long black hair, braids, blue eyeliner, dark red lipstick and that sexy blue dress with Not to mention a figure to match her beauty.

Natsu couldn't describe this feeling other than wanting walk up to and make her his and do things that would no doubt cause him to suffer the scorn of a certain Redhead he knows if he lost control of himself.

Suddenly the two lock eyes with each other what was second in the real world felt hours for the two of them, but he manages to tear his gaze away.

Will all his willpower Natsu walked up to her as careful and calmly as he can as he fights his inner desire.

His course of action got her attention as well as she still had her eyes locked on him unable to look away as he came closer and closer.

Just as he was within a foot away and about to introduce himself he lost control, one arm found its way around her waist, and the other gracefully held her lower jaw before his lips locked with hers.

The strangest part was she wasn't fighting back if anything she was giving equal force before he managed to gain control of himself and backed away as a look of terror shot across his face.

The woman before him brought her hand up to her lips before the realization of what just happened found it places on her face and she couldn't help but blush.

At this Natsu went straight to knee bowing before her saying sorry over and over again for forcing himself on her.

* * *

 **I'm gonna have to reread the GMG arc of the manga because they only parts that are changing for sure are the one that includes Minerva and a few others**

 **other than that nothing has changed from the manga I'm mentioning this so people don't get mad that I'm skipping a lot okay**

 **as all ways makes sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	2. Power

**Merry Christmas everyone this is your Christmas present from experimenter19**

 **also as some pointed out Natsu was TOO strong, I was going to make him weaker than he though by I decided against it for reasons you'll find out in this story**

* * *

For the first time, Minerva was without a doubt conflicted at what the hell just happened; her blush didn't help at all.

Why? for one she liked the fact that the man bowing before her apologizing walked straight up and kissed her out of the blue, compared if anyone else who did this, she would show them the error of their ways.

"What's your name," Minerva said fighting off her blush.

"N-Natsu Dragneel," Natsu manages to say with fear in his eyes.

"Of fairy tail," Minerva said after recognizing the name from the group of mages that were reported dead seven years ago.

"And yours," Natsu said shakily

"Minerva Orland now why did you kiss me," Minerva said as her blush started to die down

"Ah this isn't the place for it," Natsu said with all his willpower before grabbing her hand and dragging her away to someplace more private.

Minerva for once didn't fight back because he did have a point since people were staring at them.

Volcanic Wasteland

"Natsu I hope I don't regret augmenting your power this quickly, if what the one called Jellal said is true, with the eclipse on its way someone has been powering up the eclipse gate. The power I gave you should give you the edge to stop the calamity to come, Toma you fool, and you call yourself a king," Igneel thought to himself.

With Natsu

After several minutes of walking Natsu and Minerva plus Happy found a very spacious area on the outside of the village.

"Happy your gonna have to leave to give us some privacy," Natsu said

Happy was about to say something when he was engulfed in greenish magic before disappearing.

"Don't worry he's fine; now we have that privacy we wanted?" Minerva said in slightly seductive tone having a good idea why Natsu kissed her.

"Ok then," Natsu said with gulp picking up on her tone.

Several minutes later

Natsu Could only look away after he was done talking knowing how Minerva would react to her being his mate.

What he wasn't expecting was for Minerva pull his head to face her only to lock lips again.

"We have a couple of dragon slayers in my guild, so I have a rough idea of what going through your head right now," Minerva said with a wink.

"Are you participating in the games," Natsu said hesitantly.

"Yes but I have one more job to do so I won't be there the first two days, but the games don't start for another 15 days, so we have time to get to know each other," Minerva said still retaining her tone.

"I'm drawing a blank on how to progress from here, so your guess is as good as mine," Natsu said

"My next job doesn't start for another five days so why not spend that time with each other" Minerva said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Internally however she's beside herself with how she is acting around him, she's usually the cold exterior calculating type, but the man before was causing a radical change in behavior.

"This must be from the fact I'm in the presence of my mate as he put it," Minerva thought to herself.

"Ah can I have Happy back now," Natsu said

"Oh right here you go," Minerva said as brought Happy back from parts unknown.

"Happy you okay," Natsu said

"Yeah I'm fine you caught me off guard there, so when are we heading back to the guild" Happy said

"Yeah about that I'm gonna stay with her for a bit since the games don't start for another 15 days you said," Natsu said facing Minerva.

"Yes, so we gonna spend five days getting to know each other I don't know about you though," Minerva said facing happy.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna go on ahead since I'm pretty sure all I'm gonna be is a third wheel," Happy said

"Ok but be careful Happy," Natsu said

"Hey, your not the only one who was training" Happy said with a glare.

"So it shouldn't take you that long to get back," Natsu said smirking.

"Hey Minerva thinks you can spare me some jewel for food on the way home," Happy said causing Minerva's eyebrow to twitch.

"I am not a charity but if it means you leaving then fine, next time you're on your own" Minerva said sternly.

"Why does Natsu always attract scary ladies" Happy thought to himself as before nodding to Minerva terms

"Have a safe trip buddy," Natsu said

"Don't be late," Happy said before flying off.

"So ah what do we do now," Natsu said shakily.

"Well there is still some open rooms at that Inn I was staying at," Minerva said as she leans on him making sure her bust is firmly pressed against his side.

Right now Natsu instincts were telling him to take her now but didn't as someone could pass them by at any moment.

Minerva, on the other hand, stopped fighting her other side as it was a losing battle that and she wants to see if this dragon slayer strength for battle translates in the bed.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea, but you'll have to pay since I don't have any jewel on me since I been training for the games," Natsu said with a nervous chuckle.

"That's fine," Minerva said before making her way back to the inn with a notable sway of her hips.

"Erza's gonna kill me when she finds this out," Natsu thought to himself as walked alongside her.

In the room

As soon as the door close Minerva undid her dress leaving her in nothing but her black panties with a look of lust in her eye

"Minerva What are you doing?," Natsu said as his manly desires started to awakened at the sight before him.

"I want to see if you're as strong in the bed as you are in battle," Minerva said seductively.

"don't you think we're going a little fast" Natsu said unable to tear his eyes from her body

His eye scanned all over her body from her flawless skin to her supple ass and finally her impressive bust with no restraints.

"As you said were mates, why wait," Minerva said as she struggles to keep her lust from clouding her judgment.

"Aren't girl usually very protective of their chastity?" Natsu said as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"You are a rarity amongst men Natsu Dragneel," Minerva said

"How so?" Natsu said

"Most men would jump at this opportunity before them, but you," Minerva said

"What?" Natsu said nervously as he was nearing the limit of his self-control

"know how to show woman respect when they're in a vulnerable state like I am," Minerva said as she embraced Natsu making sure the put as much force as possible on her bust.

"Please stop that I don't know how much longer I can control myself," Natsu said is pleading voice.

His hopes where in vain as she brought one of his hands to her left breast resulting in a moan from the woman as he instinctively squeezed the soft flesh.

"You want this don't you," Natsu managed to say

"Yes and since I'm your mate it's only natural we do this as I'm not one to wait around," Minerva said

"I hope I don't regret this" Natsu said

"You won't ….I'll make sure of that" Minerva said in a sultry tone.

Two hours later

"Damn" Natsu mumbled resting on the bed he just shared with his lover with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

Minerva had her body pressed against his side with her head using his chest as a pillow absorbing his warmth.

"You never told me the name of your guild," Natsu said

"You'll find out at the games, but I'll leave you with this we can be rather ruthless," Minerva said with a smirk.

"How ruthless," Natsu said in a concerned tone

"Well before today I would show no mercy, but now I suppose I can play nice but only to fairy tail, after all, I want to stay on your good side," Minerva said lovingly.

she glanced down to see a small flame parallel with her guild mark on the adjacent side on her waist.

"The mating mark looks good on you," Natsu said with a smirk.

"I can only image Sting and Rogue reaction to this mark," Minerva said.

"Who are they again," Natsu said

Minerva told Natsu about Sting and Rogue and how there her guilds dragon slayers and pride themselves on killing their parents.

"That horrible how could they do that" Natsu said fiercely.

"Calm down dragon boy I can tell your strength dwarf them by a mile so chin up," Minerva said

"Thanks, I needed that," Natsu said smirking.

(Scene Change)

Those five days with Minerva was the best time in his life thus far and before they parted ways for now, but made to sure to fuck one last time before the games.

He learned a lot about her in that time, and likewise, she learned about him the only problem was she didn't mention her guilds name, but he will find out soon enough.

Natsu was entering magnolia unaware of his team predicament but that won't be for another five days.

"Yo I'm back," Natsu said as he entered the guild hall.

"Natsu I'm surprised you're the first one back," Makarov said

"I am I figure Laxus and the thunder Legion would be here," Natsu said

"No they won't be back for at least three more days," Makarov said

"A week before the games, that sounds like Laxus," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Yo Natsu you're not the only one who been training these past three months, so are you ready for a rematch," Max said with a smirk.

"I'm ready but can keep up," Natsu said as Let his magic run wild like Gildarts did during the S-class trial but didn't include his second origin.

"On second thought," Max said

"Smart move oh and one more thing," Natsu said smugly as hand became engulfed in fire and lightning magic.

"Natsu …...I'm so proud of you those 30,000 million jewels will be ours," Makarov said with a grin.

"What about number one spot," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Erza still training, remember," Makarov said getting chuckles all around.

"Natsu your back" Happy said as he tackled Natsu to the ground.

"Sup buddy told you I'd be back," Natsu said

"So how was Minerva," Happy said

"What's this Natsu has a Lady friend," Makarov said with a grin.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell them Happy," Natsu said

"I got a bad feeling from Her when she gave me food money, so I kept my trap shut about it" Happy said

"Good thing Erza isn't here," Natsu said

"So mind filling us in on this Lady friend of your Natsu, my boy," Makarov said getting nods of agreement from other members that were present.

Natsu raised his hands in defeat knowing it was pointless but made sure to leave out specific details.

"All we have to go off is their guild is ruthless," Max said

"Yep now we have a problem since we're in separate guilds," Natsu said trailing off.

"We might be able to get a new member of the guild," Max said grinning.

"Or lose one instead," Makarov said with a glare.

"Oh, right forgot about that" Max said unable to shake Makarov's glare.

"Gramps please tell me you're not considering that," Natsu said as a shiver ran down a spine.

"I don't know Natsu but for now will keep this between everyone present AM I CLEAR" Makarov boomed near the end.

"Yes Sir," everyone said in unison.

"That goes double for you Happy," Makarov said

"Oh come on," Happy said

"Happy how many time have you sold me out for a fish," Natsu said with a grin

Happy didn't respond as he just looked the other way getting chuckles all around.

"Natsu we'll talk about this later but get ready for the games we're gonna need it," Makarov said

"Got it, Gramps," Natsu said

Three Days Later

"All that's left is Erza's group," Makarov said

"Natsu bet I'm more of a man than you," Elfman said cockily.

"On really Gramps mind if I show him," Natsu said smugly.

"Take notes Kids," Makarov said with a grin as he gave Natsu a thumbs ups.

"There no way Natsu stronger than me after the training I went through," Elfman said fiercely

"Elfman you should quit while you're ahead," Max said

"This I got to see," Laxus said from his booth with the thunder legion curious from Laxus's choice of words.

"I bet I'm stronger," Gajeel said with a grin.

At this Natsu Let his magic run wild as before not using his second origins as he doesn't want to give away his trump card.

Magic power Natsu was giving off caused several to start trembling from fear none more so than Elfman who quickly went to his knees.

"Still think your stronger Gajeel" Natsu said activated his Lightning flame powers to erase any doubts.

The room fell silent after his terrifying display power none more so than Elfman.

"I think I finally found someone who can give me a challenge," Laxus said

"Is that a request?" Natsu said grinning like a madman

"Maybe," Laxus said

"No fighting" Makarov said

"Oh come on Gramps," Natsu said

"The games are a week away, and I don't risk you two being out of commision if we're gonna win," Makarov said firmly.

Natsu and Laxus shared a sad look and surprisingly the rest of the guild since most of then wanted to see who would come out on top.

"You Know Erza is gonna punish Natsu as soon as she gets back for going on his own, are you gonna stop that too," Happy said

"Hmm I doubt Erza would be able to do anything to Natsu since Laxus recognizes Natsu newfound strength, but knowing her she might have tipped the scales in her favor since we haven't gotten word from them for some time," Makarov said in a thinking manner.

"Wait are you saying their missing" Natsu said in a concerned voice

"Normally I would say yes, but they have Erza with them, so it's nothing to worry about," Makarov said

"Guess your right, I got a bad feeling about this since we haven't heard from them since everyone started training," Natsu said

"I have it too," Mira said

"You forget Erza with them they'll be fine," Laxus said

"True we can only hope they make it in time," Mira said

"Well I'm going to fix my house in the meantime come on Happy" Natsu said as left the guild.

A few days later

Natsu was laughing his ass off right now after hearing about all the lost time Erza and the other got from the mustache guy.

"Yeah, but we got a power boost thanks to an old friend," Gray said cockily unaware Natsu got the same boost as them.

"Power boost or not I doubt you can match me," Natsu said as he once again showed off his mastery of lighting fire mode.

"I didn't see this happening" Lucy said in shock.

"Still think you're strong enough now," Natsu said as he let off on his magic.

The only one from the group who wasn't shaken by this revelation was Erza as she still needs to punish him.

"I'd take his word for it since Laxus admitted he could give him a challenge," Makarov said with a massive grin since Natsu mention he got his second origin unlocked three months prior of them.

Erza couldn't hide her shock after hearing this but pushed through as he still needs the be punished.

"Someone still needs to be punished for leaving us," Erza said fiercely.

Erza didn't give Natsu a chance to respond as she requiped sword and charged Natsu intending to show him the error of his ways.

What Natsu did next sent shockwaves throughout the guild, just as Erza was about to make contact with her sword it was stopped dead in its tracks.

Natsu caught her sword one-handed inches away from his face with a smug grin.

"Looks like the tables have turned Erza," Natsu said before breaking the sword in two by slashing at it with his free hand.

"Erza that's enough with 30,000 jewel, I mean number one guild is on the line you two fighting could jeopardize that," Makarov said with a glare.

"Fine will settle this after the games," Erza said firmly.

"If you're waiting till after the games then I want to fight Natsu as soon we get back" Laxus declared

"No problem here," Natsu said with a smirk.

(Scene Change)

Right now Natsu is face to face with the now named Sting Eucliffe with his counterpart Rogue Cheney.

"Minerva was right they can be ruthless at least I know the name of her guild, and her hunch of me being stronger is correct," Natsu thought with a smug look succeeding is pissing off Sting.

"What you think you're stronger than me Natsu," Sting said

"Think I know," Natsu as he grabbed hold of Sting's forearm and channeling some of his magic into.

A look of horror shot across sting face getting worried looks from his counterpart part and exceeds.

"Still think I'm weak," Natsu said

Sting just looked away before he had to get to his lodging dragging his counterpart with him.

"What was that about Natsu," Erza said

"Oh, nothing just showing someone never to underestimate fairy tail," Natsu said getting a nod of approval from Erza.

Unknown to Sting Natsu was holding back, he only showed him enough power to know he's not to be messed with.

(Scene change A/N nothing changes for the first two days of the games)

Sabertooth Lodging

Natsu currently starring the guild master of Sabertooth, why? After finding out they had kicked Yukino out of the guild, he went ballistic and challenged Jiemma.

He was stopped from causing further destruction thanks to Minerva hugging Natsu from behind shocking everyone into an eerie silence.

"I thought you were messing with me when you said your guild was ruthless but not this ruthless" Natsu said as gritted his teeth.

"Minerva what is going on with you and the fairy fly," Jiemma said sternly.

"Well as he put when I first met him, I'm his mate," Minerva said causing Sting and Rogue To go wide-eyed.

"Your joking right," Sting said

"Sting would Minerva lie about something as big is this," Rogue said

"I don't know and don't care what's going on you two are ending this relationship right now, I don't want anyone in the guild being involved with those pathetic little fairies, "Jiemma said sternly.

"Hate to break it to ya Jiemma you got no say in this matter," Natsu said with a confident grin.

"Why you little, "Jiemma said before shooting of some of his magic at Natsu only for it to disappear thanks Minerva territory magic.

"Sorry father but both guilds would be in a bind if that last attack hit its target, I purpose wager," Minerva said with a smirk.

"I was afraid you made that conclusion," Natsu said in an uneasy tone.

"It would allow us to be together without having to worry about our affiliations," Minerva said

"What are you babbling on about," Jiemma said

"She is talking about a bet if fairy tail wins the games Minerva joins my guild since she's my mate," Natsu said

"And if we win the games Natsu joins sabertooth, I urge you to consider this father as this isn't an opportunity that happens very often," Minerva said

"What is Makarov's stance in this" Jiemma said in an uneasy tone.

"He was the one who came up with this bet," Natsu said

After several minutes Jiemma reluctantly agreed to this bet since Natsu strength was known far and wide seven years ago and it could benefit his guild with his skill set.

"Fine you have a deal now get out of here," Jiemma said

"Since we have some time to kill," Natsu said offering his arm with a smirk.

Minerva took it gladly getting another round of looks as they left the lodging and met up with happy.

"If she thinks she can date a fairy she has made a grave mistake," Jiemma said fiercely.

Sting and Rogue and many other stayed silence hoping not to be his next victim.

"Rogue make yourself useful and keep an I on them and if you can act as a wedge between them," Jiemma said

"Y-yes master," Rogue said

With Natsu

"Where do you want to go Minerva," Natsu said as he works his arm around her waist getting a small blush unaware of a shadow just out of sight.

"I'm gonna leave see you later" Happy Said.

"See ya Happy," Natsu said

As much Jiemma wants Rogue to drive them apart he knows it's a fruitless effort, all he can do is make sure Minerva back by curfew.

"I hope these games don't take to long" Natsu said

"Why is that," Minerva said

"For the past week I've been restless and agitated, it's hard not to, well snap at someone except for you," Natsu said resulting in a blush.

"Probably because you don't want to hurt your mate," Minerva said resting her head on his shoulder.

"No argument here," Natsu said with a grin.

"So my handsome dragon slayer where are you taking me tonight," Minerva said.

"I was thinking a stroll through the flower garden," Natsu said grinning.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Minerva said

Unknown to Natsu Minerva been struggling to not going all little school girl at this.

For some reason, she has been very emotional after parting ways with Natsu to go work on her last job and has been struggling to keep it in check.

Likewise, Natsu has also not only been restless but agitated as well and his longing to be with Minerva greater than expected, it's almost if he's wanting to be her shield from the horrors of this world.

Unknown to both of them these symptoms they're going through will change their lives in unexpected ways.

The next day

"You can't be serious master," Erza shouts.

"I don't like it either but this Natsu's choice, not mine," Makarov said

"Why Natsu?" Erza demanded

"I don't like it either but what would you do since we're in different guilds," Natsu said

"Wait what's going," Lucy said as she entered the room.

"Natsu's leaving fairy tail," Erza said sternly.

"What why would you do that Natsu after everything we did," Lucy said

"I would never, flat out leave, I said we lose the games I'm going to Sabertooth to be with my mate Minerva, but if we win she joins our guild to be with me, "Natsu sternly.

"What do you mean by that," Lucy said confused.

With a sigh" like the dragon who taught us our magic we slayers also take in their more primal tendencies like how we have a mate or a life partner as human put it" Natsu said

"His mate is Minerva of sabertooth he met her when he went on his own to train for the games," Makarov said

"How could you agree to this master," Lucy said

"I didn't have a choice, and as much as it pains me to lose one of my children, there are times as a parent where you have to let your kids make their own choices. Sabertooth has agreed to the terms as well so backing out would only make us look bad in the public eye if we can't honor our agreement it's as simple as this," Makarov said blankly.

"Lucy trusts me I won't let us lose these games as I don't ever plan on leaving and by the end of this will have another member of fairy tail in our ranks" Natsu with a grin.

"Ok but she gives me a bad feeling," Lucy said

"Relax I doubt she would do anything seriously dangerous against a member of fairy tail as she wants to...stay on my good side," Natsu said that last part in air quotes.

"Ok but she still gives me the Creeps, wait who else knows about this agreement," Lucy said

"Your the last one," Natsu said

"Has anyone met her yet?" Lucy said curiously

"Yes she stayed at our lodge for a bit last night where she met gramps and a few other while you were all sleeping," Natsu said

"Ok then but I wonder what constitutes as playing nice, against us when she from Sabertooth," Lucy said

"After the five days, I spent with her before the games, her playing nice in your case means you have a good chance of not getting broken bones if you have to fight her since your not exactly the most Durable person Lucy," Natsu said trailing off.

"If that's true I'm glad she's your mate," Erza said as this could have been a problem if she wasn't.

* * *

 **I was feeling very productive this month so wrote this chapter in the spirit of Christmas so Merry Christmas to all**

 **I hope I did Minerva justice is this chapter and captured her character for this chapter**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. GAMES

**chapter 3 enjoy**

* * *

Fourth Day Naval Battle

All the contestants for the Naval Battle were on the battlefield, or in this case, a battle sphere The contestants were, in their announced order:

Chelia of Lamia Scale

Jenny of Blue Pegasus

Riseley of Mermaid Heel

Juvia of Fairy Tail B-Team

Minerva of Sabertooth

Lucy of Fairy Tail A-Team

And what's-his-face of Quatro Puppy.

"I got a name, ya know!"

There were murmurs throughout the crowd, though not because all the contestants that mattered were female.

Instead, it was because of the appearance of a small flame adjacent to Minerva's guild mark, one that even got the attention of the Grand Magic Games announcer, Chapati Lola.

"Seems I'm not the only one to notice. There appears to be a small flame on Sabertooth's very own Minerva Orland," Chapati said, getting all eyes to land on her. "Care to explain, Minerva?"

"Sorry but you'll have to wait till the Grand Magic Games come to a close," she replied.

Only members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth knew what that mark was, and both Lucy and Juvia couldn't shake the gaze Minerva was giving them to keep their mouth shut about it.

They had to or risk the cuff coming off regardless of Minerva's desire to stay on her mate's good side.

"Let the battle begin!" Chapati shouted excitedly.

A few spells here and over there, and in no time at all the only ones left were Lucy and Minerva, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make their move.

Of course, being the last two left caused the special rule to go into effect if either contestant falls out of the battlefield within five-minute automatically gets the last place.

the five-minute timer started counting down.

Under different circumstances, Minerva would have confiscated Lucy's keys and used her new toy to test her magic, but sadly this flame mark changed that line of thinking.

"Come at with everything you have. You won't finish in first place," Minerva said in a cruel tone.

Lucy shivered. _Glad she's Natsu's mate. Those eyes of hers tell a different story if she wasn't_ , she thought.

"Make your move while you can," Minerva said, pointing to the timer. Four minutes left.

"OPEN GATE OF MAIDEN, GATE OF THE RAM," Lucy chanted as her two celestial spirits appeared at her side.

"That's more like it. But let's see if they're a match for my Territory Magic," Minerva said as the timer went down to three and three-quarter minutes.

Lucy with the power of her spirits spent the next two minutes trying to take out Minerva, but it was a fruitless effort.

Anything the two spirits threw at Minerva, be it chains, wool, or even themselves, all of it was redirected or pushed back by the Sabertooth tigress's Territory spells.

Lucy almost got herself eliminated at one point when Virgo went for a tunneling blow only to find herself gunning for her Mistress after a quick Territory warp. Lucy was ready to forgive, but that didn't make the situation any less frustrating.

"You'll have to do better than that," Minerva said with a smirk as the time went down to 60 seconds.

Lucy's lips pursed with annoyance. "Aries, Wool Bomb, please."

"You sure that's a good idea, Lucy?" Aries said in a concerned voice. "This is water. My wool could harm not only Minerva but you as well."

"Yes. We only have 50 seconds left."

"Ok... WOOL BOMB," she shouted as wool surrounded Minerva before detonating.

The water sphere turned white from all their air bubbles created by the blast. Both Aries and Virgo were sent back to the Spirit World from Lucy using up almost all her magic energy. The shockwave slammed against the sides of the water sphere, crashing and rebounding around the inside like a caged animal.

When the bubbles cleared, a completely unharmed Minerva was revealed, to everyone but Natsu's surprise.

What _did_ surprise Natsu was an unharmed Lucy, covered and protected as she was by a shimmering blue and green sphere Minerva's Territory Magic

"The only reason I blocked you was one, you're out of magic," Minerva said as the time limited just about ended, "and two, Sabertooth isn't that heartless. Ask a Doctor what I mean by that."

At this Minerva used her territory magic and teleported Lucy out of the battleground causing her to hit the ground with a thud. Chapati Lola declared Sabertooth the winner, leaving Lucy in second place.

 _Inside Fairy Tail's box seating.  
_

Lucy frowned. She couldn't shake the look of disapproval from her guildmates, especially Natsu.

"What were you thinking, using a spell like that underwater?!" Porlyusica shouts.

"Eh," was her only response.

"Be thankful Minerva spared you from the blast. Both of you could have died from it!" she said fiercely getting a round of nods.

"Guys," Lucy began, but they all shared the same expression as Porlyusica.

"Lucy, do you have any idea how dangerous explosions are underwater?" Juvia asked.

"...No?" she said, already scared to ask.

"The amount of damage you would receive would be too great for Wendy's magic to heal, assuming we made it to your side in time. If not, you would die," Juvia said sternly.

"Sorry" was all she could say to that.

"That not gonna cut It, Lucy," Makarov said

"How was I supposed to know?!" she protested.

"Aries said it was a bad idea yet you went with it anyway. I would think you would have more faith in your spirits."

"Lucy that was incredibly foolhardy of you."

"I thought I could handle it," the blonde replied.

"Not even the best of us could handle a blast like that IN WATER. Be grateful Minerva saved you," Erza scolded.

"Lucy, because of your reckless action I'm pulling you from the team for the remainder of the Grand Magic Games," Makarov declared.

Seeing his friend down on her luck "Lucy doesn't take it too hard just... try not to do something like that again."

Lucy tears began to dry up at his choice of words. "Ok. Sorry for being so reckless in my match."

Seeing the change in atmosphere, Erza decided to throw in her two jewel in.

"Well, you're alright, and that's all that matters, but be more careful next time."

"Right," Lucy nodded, her previous malaise fading.

"One more thing," Makarov said. "Because of Raven Tail's disqualification, the number teams have gone from eight to seven. The officials have convened on the matter, and so we are forced to combine our teams into one and take Fairy Tail A Team's points."

"Aren't we doing the tag battle after this?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes, but we have to decide our team first."

After several minutes the new Fairy Tail team member was made up of Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Laxus.

 _Last tag battle: Fairy Tail Vs. Sabertooth_

"Make us proud!" Makarov shouted as Natsu and Laxus stood in the arena for all to see, staring down the twin dragons of Sabertooth.

And as expected, Gajeel was left moping in the viewing box with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"This stinks. Why didn't you put _me_ down there? I've been waiting to get my hands on some Sabertooth."

"I would like that, too, but the gap in power is too great for you. As we've seen, fire and lighting are extremely destructive; combine them, and you know what happens," Makarov said shit-eating grin.

"Are you trying to kill Sting and Rogue?" Erza said fiercely

"Don't worry. Natsu and Laxus know better."

 _With Natsu and Laxus_

"I have to admit I never saw this coming," Laxus said with a smirk.

"I know. I figured gramps would have Gajeel do this instead of you," Natsu replied.

"Well, we are the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail, behind Gildarts."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. It looks like Gramps is rubbing off on you."

The two eyed their opponents, listening to the roar of the crowd as the announcers silently let the hype build. Four Dragon Slayers, from two of the strongest guilds, each fighter with their own unique element, This would be quite the show.

"Let's show them who they're messing with."

"Couldn't agree more. You take Rogue. I'll take out Sting."

"Why him?"

"Rogue uses Shadow Dragon Magic, and I have a score to settle with Sting," Natsu said with a dark chuckle.

"Interesting. Alright, then, you got him."

Both Sting and Rogue had a feeling of unease from staring down their opponents, and it didn't help Natsu and Laxus still wore grins on their faces.

With the sound of the announcer the battle began and in a flash, Natsu and Laxus were within striking distance before delivering devastating uppercuts to the Sting and Rogue.

The twin Slayers were quick to recover and sent their attacks hoping to give them an end but to no avail.

"WHITE DRAGON-"

"SHADOW DRAGON-"

" _ROAR!_ "

"FIRE DRAGON-"

"LIGHTING DRAGON-"

" _ROAR!_ "

Natsu and Laxus's roars melded together forming a Lighting fire dragon roar. It effortlessly overpowered the twin Slayers' roar, blowing through them and leaving a gaping hole in the stadium wall.

The twin Slayers followed up the attack with another set of roars.

Their aim was true, and the dust cloud kicked up by the impact was impossible to see through.

When the dust settled, it revealed the still-standing forms of Natsu and Laxus, the only indication of damage sustained being tattered clothing.

Natsu wore a proud smirk on his face. Laxus seemed to have lost his excitement, his expression having soured despite his lack of injury, or perhaps because of it.

"Impossible," Sting whispered, fear evident in his voice.

"Is that the best you got?" Natsu taunted.

"Same," Laxus grunted, folding his arms.

"Sting," Rogue said, turning to his partner, "there's no way we can win this as is. We may have to use _that_."

"Yeah," Sting agreed. "We're third generation Dragon Slayers. We can do things they can't. WHITE DRIVE."

"SHADOW DRIVE."

Smoke-like auras of energy blew to life around the Sabertooth Slayers, each the same color as their respective Slayer's element. Sting's eyes flared with energy, while Rogue's disappeared under the shadow of his own brow.

" _Ready,_ " they both said at once.

"You're mine, Natsu!" Sting shouted, bolting towards Natsu with a new speed rivaling his foe's.

They engaged in a fist fight, not letting the other get the upper hand, both keeping the other from casting a spell.

"Your good, I'll give you that," the fire Dragon Slayer shouted. "But I have my guild at my back. I ain't Losing to you" It was right about then that he got the upper hand on Sting, slugging the blond Slayer with a flame-coated left.

On the other half of the arena, Rogue jumped into the shadow that was circling Laxus, taunting him, hoping to get a reaction, but instead, all he got was a stoic stare.

Realizing his patience was fruitless, Rogue went in to strike only to see the smirk on Laxus' face before he was blasted by lightning the moment he made contact.

The Lightning Dragon finally deigned to uncross his arms. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"But how?" Rogue said as he jumped back into his shadows.

"Your magic allows you to manipulate shadows, allowing you to avoid physical attacks. But I control lightning, because of that I charged my body with electricity. The moment you made contact, you lost."

Just as Rogue was about to jump out of the shadows in hopes of landing a blow he was electrocuted once more.

"Hide in those pathetic shadows all you want," Laxus called, balling his fists. "You still don't have a prayer."

"What makes _you_ so confident?" Rogue shot back, coiling his shadows around like a serpent.

"When lightning strikes the earth it travels at 320,000 feet per second," the muscular Slayer informed his thoroughly doomed for, "so I can do this."

Rogue was once more struck by lighting, blasting him out of the shadows.

"Oh, and another thing: LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Rogue tried to dematerialize again, but Laxus was just too fast, sending the younger mage flying smack into his counterpart's back. The two didn't even hit the ground before a massive stream of lightning magic crashed into their rag dolling forms.

Shaken, sizzling, but still rearing to go, the pair of flash-fried mages climbed to their feet and dusted themselves off.

"Damn their tough," Sting said, noting the obvious. "We're gonna have to use Dragon Force to win this."

"No doubt," Rogue agreed. "Who would have thought they'd be this strong?"

Natsu and Laxus had regrouped across from them, winning smiles on their faces, but lost them quickly after a massive amount of magic energy began radiating off the twin Sabertooth Slayers.

Laxus glanced at his teammate. "You don't think..."

"Dragon Force" Natsu finished.

They weren't alone. Everyone in the stadium shared the same sentiment, except those of Sabertooth.

Minerva had a different line of thinking; she wasn't so sure Natsu had a chance now that their twin Dragon Slayers are going all out.

 _"Either way, I win_ ," she thought to herself.

To the hope of the twin Slayers, the tables had turned in their favor. They unleashed a barrage of Dragon Slayer magic as they kept ahead of their opponents, thanks to their enhanced speed and reflexes.

After taking a beating for several minutes Natsu and Laxus shared a smile unnoticed by all.

The twin Slayers bolted towards their targets, intending to end this right now.

"Now!" Natsu shouted.

Like clockwork Natsu and Laxus clotheslined the respective Slayers, causing both to spin out to opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Damn, caught us off guard with that one," Sting said, recovering himself.

"Hmm, is that the best you can do?" Natsu taunted with a smirk.

This enraged the twin Slayers. Rogue, knowing what Sting had, planned distracted their opponents, allowing Sting to get high above the ground before blasting them with his Roar.

The force was so great it blasted a hole in the ground revealing the ruins below. They quickly jumped down to assess the damage.

"Looks like we win," Sting yelled cheerfully, before quietly adding, "I finally beat Salamander."

"Wish I could have fought Gajeel," Rogue murmured, "but Laxus will do."

Just as the two were about to celebrate they heard an unsettling noise from the formerly downed opponents.

"Damn their good, but they have a long way to go before they reach our level," Laxus said.

"You can say that again."

The two stood proudly staring down the twin Slayer.

"Laxus, I'll handle it from here. I still have a score to settle."

"As if I'll let you," he said butting his head against Natsu who returned full force.

It looked like the two would come to blows, only for Natsu to trip him into a conveniently place minecart and send him on his way.

With a sadistic grin, Natsu challenged the twin Slayers as the words 'Come On' made from pure fire forming on his hand.

"Look like it's time for our trump card," Rogue said.

"Yeah," Sting added.

The twin Slayers stood side by side, and massive orbs of their own magic flared up behind them before collapsing into a single point.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"

The beam of magic bolted toward Natsu who, with a devilish smirk on his face, countered with his secret art, effortlessly annihilating theirs before finishing off the twin Slayers and giving Fairy Tail the victory.

"Fairy Tail wins!" the announcer proclaimed, getting cheers from all around.

Natsu walked over to the two Slayers. "You guys were tougher than I thought. We should do this again sometime!"

With his piece spoken, he headed off.

 _The last day_

The final event was an all-out battle royal of six teams.

Unfortunately, Natsu was unable to participate in them since Lucy was taken into custody by the royal family to use the Eclipse Gate.

Juvia took Natsu's place in this event so he could save Lucy.

After many hours and many eliminations, Sting stood alone before the exhausted forms of Team Fairy Tail.

He couldn't shake their gaze. Sting knew he could win, but he couldn't bring himself to go forward and surrendered.

With that, Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games. They would soon rejoin the rest of the guild to celebrate, but Erza went off on in random direction, getting the others' attention.

"Erza where are you are going?" Laxus asked.

"You remember the bet don't you?" she answered.

Getting nods from her newly victorious teammates, they decided to follow her. After several minutes they found Minerva, still on the ground with tears in her eyes. Sabertooth's defeat had hit her hard.

She noticed the member known as Erza standing before her, armored from the waist up, with the rest of her team not too far behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva said with her guard up.

"Remember the wager," Erza replied, holding her hand out.

Minerva let out a ragged sigh. "Right... I'm leaving Sabertooth."

"As of this moment you are now a member of our family, and we look after our own."

Minerva took her and got her footing. With her best attempt at a smile on her face, she said, "Thank you. I hope I can live up the Fairy Tail's expectations."

"We'll fill you in on the rules of our guild on the way back to our lodge."

The former Queen of Tigers gave a tearful nod. "I'll have to stop by Sabertooth to get my things."

"Will do."

The six mages made their way back to the Sabertooth lodge and packed up all of Minerva's stuff. Oddly enough, they didn't see Jiemma anywhere in sight.

"I wonder where father is?" Minerva said

"Strange. I figured he'd be here," the scarlet knight remarked.

"Let's get back to the lodge and celebrate our victory," Juvia said.

"Right," they all said in unison.

Unfortunately, they never got to, as all wizards participating in the Games were called upon by the king.

 _With King Toma_

Toma had just finished explaining why he called them.

"Princess," Rogue nodded, noticing her with the Fairy Tail Mages.

Seeing her now former guildmates, she walked up to them. All had a look of disappointment in their eyes as they lost another member of their guild.

"I may not have their mark," Minerva stated, "but I am now a member of Fairy Tail."

"I know just wish we didn't have to lose another one," Rogue stated

"Have you guys seen my father around?" she asked.

"No, we haven't," Rogue said. "We were hoping you might know."

"He wasn't at the lodge when we got my stuff," she said.

At that, Sting looked exhausted, distraught even, at the monolithic task that now lay before him: reconstructing Sabertooth's shattered morale without either of its previous leaders, _de facto_ or otherwise.

Minerva stared down at him, specifically at the guild mark he'd nearly lost along with his fight against Natsu and Laxus. If not for her father's ill-advised decision, that symbol would no longer mark the Slayer.

"After spending time with Natsu," said the Territory Mage, "I'm positive you'll make Sabertooth a great guild, as it should be"

Her tone was flat, a little uncertain, but it seemed to lift Sting's mood nevertheless.

"Well then, guess we only lost _one_ member," he said with a smirk, getting a similar reaction from both his teammates and Fairy Tail. He then looked around, and asked, "Where's Natsu at? He wasn't with his team."

"He went to rescue Lucy and Yukino; don't know when they'll be back."

"Knowing Natsu," Erza chuckled, "he's bound to make his grand entrance sooner or later."

 _Sometime later_

Everyone in Crocus was visibly shaken. Seven dragons, who let out fierce battle cries, soared over the skies of the city.

"Time to move!" Toma shouted, getting all mages present to let out battle cries of their own.

 _With Natsu_

Natsu being, well, _Natsu_ , heon his lonesome took on the ringleader of these renegade dragons: a Rogue from the future, come back to wreck the land and rule the world.

Usually, Natsu wouldn't give much thought to some evil split-haired lookalike of a guy he already beat, but he was having trouble taking him out thanks to the dragon they were dueling atop of, a massive mini-dragon egg-spewer named Motherglare.

Seeing how powerful Motherglare was, and how his tossing and twisting kept coming close to splattering Natsu on the streets far below, Natsu had to use his trump card.

"Second origin, Release!" he shouts as red markings appeared all over his body, increasing power exponentially.

Future Rogue couldn't help but take a step back at the power rolling off Natsu.

The two traded blows back and forth with the magic, and Future was meeting Natsu blow for blow with no end in sight.

Natsu had his focus shaken after seeing his comrades struggle against the dragons.

He couldn't help but smirk at the faintest sound he heard off in the distance.

he went onto say there are seven dragon and seven Slayers here telling them to pick one and stick to it.

 _With Lucy_

Lucy was sent flying into the sky thanks to one of the dragons and narrowly missed Natsu, who was too preoccupied dealing with Future Rogue to notice.

However, before she hit the ground, she was rescued by Virgo, who gave her a new set of clothes before noticing a notebook from her future counterpart.

 _Back to Natsu_

Natsu continued his fight but knew he needed more raw strength to take out the dragon.

He headed off the toward Laxus's group and told them he would take care of the fire dragon before asking them to backup Wendy.

He leaped on the fire dragon, getting a small meal from the dragon named Atlas's flames, getting even more powerful.

Atlas tried fruitlessly to get rid of Natsu before a familiar presence came over him. He asked Natsu if he knew Igneel, the Fire Dragon King.

Natsu informed him that Igneel was, believe it or not, his father and the one who taught him his magic.

With the aid of his dear friend's kid, Atlas broke the hold Future Rogue had on him and fought alongside Natsu against Motherglare.

 _Sometime later with Gray_

Gray was trying to bring himself to tell Juvia his feelings for her before seeing one of the draconian creatures was about to kill her.

He quickly pushes her out of the way waiting for the attack to hit, but it didn't.

"What are you three standing around for? We're in the middle of battle," Minerva said from above using her magic direct the beam back towards the creature.

"Ahhh" Was the three wizards response.

"Get back to fighting," She said as she headed off.

While everyone was fighting the draconian creature, Minerva was using her magic to keep everyone off death doorstep, and thankfully no one has died.

For some reason she is more exhausted than usual she chalked it up the earlier battle against Erza being more demanding than she thought.

Eventually, the tide began to turn as everyone was starting to understand their enemy attack pattern and implement their counter-attack.

The battle came to a close when Natsu and Atlas manage to nail Motherglare with enough force sending him out of the sky crashing into the eclipse gate destroying it.

After everything was said and done, Minerva caught up with Natsu who was standing beside Atlas who had a slightly shocked look in his eyes after catching a strange scent from the woman.

"Seem Igneel kid will be a father soon," he thought to himself as he started to fade back to his own time.

"Atlas this is my mate."

"Nice to meet you, young lady," he said

"Hey thanks for helping me don't know if I could take out Future Rogue and Motherglare

"You're the son of Igneel I'm sure you would find a way."

"Hmm come on Natsu everyone else is waiting for us."

"Right"

Several days later

The castle

Everyone who participated in the games, in the corner Sat Natsu and Minerva.

Minerva wore a dress that proudly showed off her Fairy Tail guild mark with Natsu by her side.

Both had a massive smile on their faces why the day after the attack when everyone was getting healed they found out she was pregnant.

And like you'd expect it sent both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth through a loop.

After all, it's not every day you get a new member or lose one only to find out there having a kid.

Right Now Jason was getting any detail he could from the news.

"This explains why you to were together at the waterpark," Jason said

"What this about the water park" Erza interjected getting a few nods

"Guess it wouldn't hurt," he said

"Likewise"

 _Flashback start_

Indoor Crocus Water park

Normally Natsu would be horsing around with other guildmates in the water park, but his protective side said otherwise.

he refused to leave his mate be herself but made sure to keep his distance as to not spread the news of his relationship with the heiress of Sabertooth prematurely.

Minerva made sure to have makeup on top of her mating mark as to not arouse suspicion to soon.

"I don't see the problem with you being by my side it's gonna come out eventually," Minerva said

She was laying down on her lounge chair next to the Fairy Tail mages enjoying the sun rays coming down on her body.

"Yeah but I don't want it to come out too soon as it will spread like wildfire," Natsu said with a chuckle at the irony of his words.

"I highly doubt it would make it very far since we're very caple wizards."

"Good point I'd like to keep it on the down low for now," he said laying down on the ground next to her in Fairy Tail's spot.

He wasn't too far from Bisca and Alzack who were spending time with their daughter.

"I'm surprised you're not with the rest of your guild enjoying the waterpark."

"Normally I would, but my instinct was telling me to stay by your side."

"Looks like the dragon can be tamed," she said with a chuckle getting a snort from the Dragon Slayer.

"Knowing me this place could easily be leveled and I don't want to suffer Erza's wrath."

"Good point."

"I figured you be out enjoying the water park instead setting around," he said

"I'm a woman remember that."

"Still don't get it."

"figure it out on your own," she said as her eyebrow twitched at his stupidity, she'll have to work on that.

Natsu felt a shiver ran down his spine of her tone of voice.

Silence fell over the couple for several minutes before Minerva let out a giggle from her brain hatched an idea.

Natsu felt another shiver run down his spine recognizing the tone of voice: she had an evil idea.

She promptly got up from her spot and dragged the Dragon Slayer away.

"Minerva what are you planning," he said in a nervous tone.

"Since everyone else is busy let's get something to eat besides I'm not one to wait around and since it's a break time from the games lets have some time to ourselves.

"I suppose we can do that."

"Good dragon" Natsu let out a snort at that comment.

They didn't have to go very far as the resort had a food court as you'd expect they got a fair amount of looks.

They stood line side by side waiting to place their order.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

They decided to get a large pepperoni Pizza and some pop.

It would take about 20 minutes for their pizza to cook, so they went to a table to wait.

As they waited, Natsu heard a word that irritated him to no end.

"COOL"

"Not him again," he said

"Agreed," She said

They turned to face the reporter who has a wide-eyed look in his eyes.

"What do you want Jason."

"Oh, nothing other wanting to know why two of the most powerful wizards are together."

Elsewhere Gray let out growl feeling someone insulted his strength.

"So what going on, you have to tell me."

"Waiting on our food."

"So is this like a date between you to."

Natsu was about to speak but shut up after feeling Minerva glare; he looks her in the eye.

The look she gave him told she'll handle this.

"That is secret and if you want to keep breathing you'll leave well enough alone."

"Sorry it's just word is your guild are at each other throats since Fairy Tail is trying to prove there the strongest guild.

Jason proceeds to ask a few more question silently taking note of their facial expression telling him they're picking their words carefully, letting him know they're more than their letting on.

He didn't push too hard knowing whatever happens between the two of them will come out eventually.

Their conversation would have continued but stopped thanks to a server bring them their pizza and drinks with pop.

"by Jason," Natsu said with distaste of the reporter in his voice.

"See ya," he said before leaving the couple.

Natsu gave Minerva look" Nice save"

"No problem."

After finishing their meal they would have headed back to their spot to relax but were stopped since the whole water park was destroyed thanks to Fairy Tail going over boards, Natsu could only smirk.

"What are you so happy about" giving him a glare

"I was with you the whole time meaning I'm in the clear unlike the rest of my guild," he said getting a chuckle from Minerva.

"Look like I'm having a good influence on you," she said

 _Flashback end_

"Remember out agreement Natsu," Laxus said coming up to them.

"You think I'll forget."

"Maybe your not the most intelligent person," he said getting snickers all around.

"I won't be holding back since I haven't turned off my second origin."

"Still pisses me off you got your second origin and got some training in," Gray said with venom in his voice.

"That reminds me what's with the flame mark from the naval battle," Jason said.

"That would be my mating mark, its flame since Natsu id a fire Dragon Slayer," She said.

* * *

 **Beta read by Ikrani**

 **unfortunately, we parted ways before he could finish it**

 **DON'T BOTHER ASKING ME WHY**

 **next chapter will more then likly be the last chapter have no idea how long it will be could be longer or shorter**

 **as always make sure the fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	4. Natsu vs Laxus

**final chapter enjoy**

* * *

Magnolia

The guild was in for a big surprise when they returned to Magnolia as their guild hall was fully restored thanks to the townsfolk all chipping in as a reward.

"It's good to be home," Natsu chirped.

"I didn't think it would be this intricate" Minerva murmured gazing up and down the castle-shaped guildhall.

"Since your my mate you'll be staying with me."

In a smug tone "From what I heard your house isn't in the best of shape."

"True but I'd like to show my mate where she'll be staying when the time comes."

"Lead the way."

After a five-minute walk, Natsu and Minerva stood before what remains of his home.

"I know it's not much now but in time"Natsu would on continued but cut short.

"It's cute, but you're going to put on an extension or two."

"That what I was planning after finding this out," he said resting his hand on her stomach.

"We better get back to the guild, after all, you don't want to keep Laxus waiting," she said

A shiver ran down his spine at that" Good point."

"I forgot, for now, you'll be staying in fairy hill till I fix my house."

The next day

In the hill not far from Magnolia is a large grassy plain stand two of the strongest wizards in fairy tail.

On one end you have Natsu Dragneel and across from his lightning counterpart Laxus Dreyar.

As you'd expect all of the fairy tail guild was on the sideline waiting for anticipation for the battle to come, none more so than Team Natsu.

They're not the only one Sabertooth wanted to see this battle as well especially the twin dragon slayers.

At the request of the master Freed put up a barrier to protect the everyone from a stray spell or two.

"Place your bets on who gonna win Natsu, or Laxus" Cana said with a chalkboard at her side.

Everyone wanted in on this placing whatever they could spare in the hope of winning.

The bet leans in favor of Laxus, 10 to Natsu 30 in favor of Laxus and 5 in the third option.

"Ok you brats this is friendly spar meaning no kills blows but tricks are allowed," Makarov said before signaling the match to begin.

The two quickly bolted toward one another with the right fist forward.

"FIRE DRAGON"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON"

"IRON FIST"

The two fists became engulfed in their respective elements.

The moment of impact resulted in a shock wave causing a small crater to form.

"Not bad Natsu by your gonna have to do better than that" Laxus taunted.

"I'm just getting started" he cracked his knuckle proving his point.

They charged once more punching, blocking and dodging each other attack with magic infused punches.

Seeing an opening Natsu take it, he kneed Laxus in the gut sending him flying.

"FIRE DRAGON FLAME ELBOW" before planting him to the ground forming a crater.

"Look like I win," she said before hearing chant from the dragon slayer.

He looks up to see a giant ball of lightning overhead before hearing the words "RAGING BOLT."

"Shit" before dodging the spell as a massive flash of lightning struck the area.

"Hm, Natsu you of all people should know never underestimate your opponent."

Laxus smirked at this before here the word "FIRE DRAGON ROAR."

He was so caught up in the moment he took the full blast.

"Hm, you of all people should know never underestimate your opponent," he said repeating Laxus line correctly.

Laxus got to his feet again allowing the crowd to see his precious coat was now a pile of ash."

"Your gonna pay for that."

"Make me" he taunted.

Laxus got into his battle stance"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST."

"With a flame of my right hand and a flame of my left hand, when you combine the flames together FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME" he chanted releasing a ball of fire.

The two attacks collided fighting for dominance; the two attacks canceled each other out.

"LIGHTING DRAGON"

"FIRE DRAGON"

"ROAR"

They unleashed their respective roars, like the previous attack the two collided and fought for dominance going back and forth before dissipating.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROASTING BREATH" The battlefield is engulfed flames" let see how long the fake dragon slayer can last."

Lightning erupted from Laxus body creating makeshift shield before bringing his hand together" two can play at this game, LIGHTNING DRAGONS JAW."

Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning came crashing down on Natsu formed creating an enormous dust cloud.

When the dust cleared was down on one knee breathing heavily before bolting towards Laxus grabbing hold of his form.

"FIRE DRAGON'S GRIP STRIKE" fire erupted from Natsu hand bathing Laxus flames.

This attack didn't last long, Laxus manage to free himself from Natsu grip preventing the attack from causing any more damage.

"This punks stronger than I thought, I'll still win," he thought to himself.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK" he shouts as his attack collides with Laxus sending him flying a fairway.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART ROARING THUNDER" he chanted rushing Natsu with a fist full of lightning sending Natsu flying.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE" twin whips of fire form in Natsu before unleashing them on Laxus.

Laxus hit the ground with a massive thud before getting to his feet.

Laxus spit out some blood after that hit "Natsu this battle gone on long enough, I intend to end it here and now"

"Same I'll put everything I have in my next attack."

"Glad I'm not the only one, LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD" he chanted as lightning arced between his hand before throwing spear shaped attack toward Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN" He chanted before bolting toward laxus.

The moment the attack collide in created a shock wave shattering the earth before them.

The two attacks like many before fought for dominance this went on for a solid 30 second only to see the Halberd slowly pushing Natsu back

At this dumped more power into his sword horn attack stopping the halberd somewhere before crack stated to for on Laxus attack only for it to shatter sending Natsu straight into Laxus's gut.

It doesn't end there the momentum for Natsu attack sent Laxus slamming against the rune cage.

Neither of them showed sight of movement.

Makarov was about the call the match a draw before he saw Laxus push Natsu off him.

"You did good Natsu but not good enough."

"Look like Laxus Is-"

Natsu sprang to life-giving Laxus a devastating uppercut.

"We are not done yet" he punched Laxus again and again not giving him a chance to counter.

Laxus had no choice but to take the beating Natsu was giving him.

He waited and waited till on opening showed up, it did, allowing him to punch Natsu back a fairway.

"That last attack used up nearly all my magic."

"Same here guess that means we have to do this the old fashion way."

Laxus bolted toward Natsu nailing him in the gut only for Natsu to kick him in the head for Laxus grab hold hoping to ease the pain.

"Cheap shot," Laxus said

"Like your so innocent" he taunted.

They went at it, again and again, going blow for blow until they on their last leg.

"Look like this is it for me but I have enough for one more punch" Natsu informed

"Same so let put everything we have in our next punch."

The two bolted towards each other for the final time with the dominant hand at the ready.

Infraction of a second the simultaneously punched each other in the face before falling on their backs s completely drained of magic and stamina.

"I-it's a draw" Makarov yelled completely surprised.

Many in the crowd were rightfully upset at the results except the five who called it for draw who were Sting & Rogue who knew this would happen especially after the previous fight with the dragon slayers.

The other three were Erza, Max, and Gajeel.

"Pay up bitches," Gajeel said.

"Here you go," Cana said with distaste in her voice since she lost her booze money.

"Wendy you mind," Makarov said.

"No problem Master," she said as she went to work healing the two combatants.

"Why didn't Natsu activate lightning fire dragon mode," Lucy said.

"Probably to keep Laxus from powering up," Levy said.

"Forgot about that."

Wendy manages to heal both Laxus and Natsu in no time at all, but it still took its toll on her forcing her to rest up in the infirmary.

"I still can't believe I didn't win," Natsu said tiredly.

"You gave it your all Natsu that's what matters" Erza praised.

"Thanks, but still."

"Natsu," Minerva said coldly.

"Fine" he grunted.

This got chuckles all around from how _casual_ his response was.

After resting up for a few hours Natsu went to work fixing his house, and with a grand prize of 30,000,000 Jewel from the games, he didn't worry about money.

Two months later

It has been two months since Natsu got started on his house repairing his house and he had is done in no time at all.

It was the addition for Minerva and the little one on the way that made it take so long.

When all renovations were complete the house had three bedrooms one for Natsu and Minerva one for happy and one for the baby.

Also in this time, Minerva was having her mood swing from time to time.

The guild didn't hesitate to use Natsu as a shield whenever they can as he was the only one who has a hope of surviving her onslaught.

Seven months later

Screams could be heard all over Magnolia; no had to guess why since word of Natsu being father spread like wildfire.

"Come on Minerva just little longer, and it will all be over."

"Pray I don't kill you for putting me through this" her voice was thick with killing intent.

Natsu felt a shiver run down his spine at this but let it go since he expected this.

"Relax Natsu it just the hormone making her like this and bring a life into the world you can tuff it out just a little bit longer" he chanted in his head.

"I can see the head," Porlyusica said

After an unknown amount of time later the baby was successfully delivered.

Porlyusica very carefully handed the baby to Minerva.

Upon closer inspection, the baby has had her mother skin tone a black hair with her father's eye and spike hairstyle.

"Its girl now pick a name," she said in her usually stoic tone.

"Welcome to the world Ariana Joy Dragneel," she said with Natsu setting beside her.

* * *

 **that is for this story two four more to go the next requested story is the NatsuXFem Acnologia story called King & Queen of Dragons**

 **Sorry this chapter isn't as long I'd like**

 **As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
